scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Mer-Fairies
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of The Little Mermaid Cast: *Ariel - Tinkerbell and Periwinkle (Disney's Fairies) *Prince Eric - Kristoff and Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Flounder - Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) *Sebastian - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Marlin (Flounder's Father) - Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) *Scuttle - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *King Triton - Zeus (Hercules) *Ursula - Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) *Flotsam - Ozzy (The Land Before Time 2) *Jetsam - Strut (The Land Before Time 2) *Grimsby - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Max - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Chef Louie - Tarzan (Tarzan) *Glut the Shark - Sabor (Tarzan) *Harold the Seahorse - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Carlotta - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Ariel's Sisters - Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody (My Little Girls: The Movie) *Human Ariel - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) *Ursula as Vanessa - Helga Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Giant Ursula - The Queen of Hearts (Alice In Wonderland) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Musicians (Beauty and the Beast) *Sailors During Storm - Woody and the Gang (Toy Story) *King and Hearts - Prince Adam and Princess Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Sea Animals - The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie) *The Priest - Professor Q. Porter (Tarzan) *The Womenwashers - Nanny and Widow Tweed (101 Dalmatians and The Fox and the Hound) *Mermaid Ariel - Tinkerbell and Periwinkle (Disney's Fairies) *Human Ariel's Wedding Ending - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 2 - Jiminy's Concert ("Daughters of Zeus") *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 3 - Tinkerbell and Periwinkle at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 4 - Tinkerbell and Periwinkle Meets Danny *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 5 - Ludmilla Watches Tinkerbell and Periwinkle *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 9 - Kristoff and Jack are Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 11 - Tinkerbell and Periwinkle's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 12 - Ludmilla's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 13 - In Kristoff and Jack's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 16 - "Kiss the Girls" *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 17 - Ludmilla Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 20 - Ludmilla's Wrath *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Fairies (1989) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid Clips Used: *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings *Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast *Frozen *Rise of the Guardians *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Pinocchio *Cats Don't Dance *Hercules *Bartok the Magnificent *The Land Before Time 2 *Tangled *The Lion King *Tarzan *Oliver & Company *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan *The Black Cauldron *The Rescuers *Lilo & Stitch *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Beauty and the Beast *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story 4 *101 Dalmatians *The Fox and the Hound *Bambi *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Wreck-It Ralph *Stoked! *Rio *The Swan Princess *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Shark Tale *Mickey and the Beanstalk Gallery: Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Christian Andrew Hanley Category:2019